


Dance with the devil

by shiningray



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Deals, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Evil Loki (Marvel), Evil Tony Stark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, Negotiations, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningray/pseuds/shiningray
Summary: There inside the dark Siberian Bunker lays Iron Man- betrayed, angry and waiting for death to come knocking at his door. Just then, he heard a voice. Dark, silky and low-  whispering  sweet promises of vengeance in his ear.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 210





	1. I. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading civil war fics lately and I was inspired to make one. I decided to integrate kuroshitsuji and civil war coz reasons. Hehe. I’m new with this troupe and i really, really want to write (and publish) this for quite some time now but my self-esteem is dragging me down... but my bff in irl encouraged me.

It had almost been a year since then.

A year since Thor abdicated the throne and went to Midgard. A year since the All-father fell into Odin sleep. A year since Loki started disguising as the All-father and ruling Asgard.

Sitting on Hliðskjálf with gungnir in hand, Loki watched the events on Midgard with a small smile lingering on his face. Thor’s little Midgardian pets— colleagues rather, were fighting against each other.

Loki rested his head in his free hands.

This was far more entertaining than watching his own play. He knew ever since then that there was a budding animosity shared between the Man of Iron and the Soldier.

They were forced pieces that don’t fit.

Their outlook and viewpoint in life never aligned with each other but they played it cool; they pretended to like each other for the sake of keeping the team together.

But as the Midgardian saying goes,  _ Even the nicest people have their limits.  _ Loki found it endearing when people reach their boiling point and snap like a tight wire.

* * *

The silence reverberating in Tony’s ears was the constant white noise that never shut up. His head swam with mixed emotions. Pain, sadness, and anger- so intertwined that perhaps their names ought to be tweaked to reflect the true origins of those emotions.

The room was cold and dark, not the comely dark he was habituated to. This was unpleasant, like the cave in Afghanistan.

A stifled groan escaped Tony as he shifted. He traced his chest, feeling the tangible lines of his arc reactor. It no longer glowed.

The pain in his head only amplified as seconds passed, searing fiery burst pulsated. His breathing uncoordinated and heavy. Tony was on the brink of death.

Regret washed over him like long languid tidal waves on a shallow beach, each ripple was icy cold. How he longed to go back and take a different path, to get back to those who wronged him.

It was too late.

He thought about Pepper.

Happy.

Rhodey.

They were the only ones who gave a damn about his well-being. He wanted to give them a proper goodbye and express his gratitude, but now that was impossible.

A flicker of black mists swirled at the edges of his mind drawing him into sweet oblivion. But he heard footsteps, heavy and calculated. Tony struggled to crane his neck and keep his eyes open.

“Stark.”

Dark, silky and low. He knew that voice. Sometimes, it hunted him in his sleep. But that couldn’t be right. He was dead, stabbed in the chest in the middle nowhere, as his brother claimed.

Tony blinked.

“Stark.”

Perhaps he was hallucinating.

“Keep your eyes on me, Stark.”

Forest green eyes peered at his dull chocolate ones. Loki was indeed there, standing proudly with a cloak of elegance. Tony showed no signs of nervousness nor fear. He was going to die anyway, he need not fret Loki’s presence.

Loki raised a brow, a diminutive curl was tangible on one side of his lips. “Look at you. The mighty Man of Iron— brokered and dying. What a sight.”

Tony clenched his fist when he heard the god snicker. He opened his mouth but instead of words coming out, he coughed blood. The metallic fluid dribbled on his chin down to his neck.

The snickering halted and Loki’s smoldering gaze narrowed. Before he could process what’s happening, a series of gunshots were fired. Tony expected the bullets to hit him, but it did not.

The bullets bounced back, a ricochet like there was an invisible wall; a barrier protecting them. Tony realized it must be Loki’s doing.

Their weapons were emptied, but not a single bullet hit them. A mist of green sparked Loki’s palm, but before he could attack, the men attacked him all at once.

“Hail Hydra!”

Of course, it had to be them. This was one of their facilities after all. Tony couldn’t care who will win or who will lose, he’ll be dead in a matter of hours after all.

* * *

_A single lie can make the years of built trust shamble in seconds. And that was true. They may have different outlooks from time to time, but he trusted Rogers. Now, it's gone, like a puff of smoke._

_“He is my friend,” Steve panted._

_ The sight of blue orbs— like the sea, crystal clear blue met his. It was the eyes of the one who hid his parent’s murderer. Steve; his former friend, his childhood idol. _

_ Now, his enemy. _

_ “So was I.” _

Tony wanted to slap him so hard; to make him suffer for lying to him.

“Wake up, Stark!”

With a jolt, Tony fluttered his eyes open. A shiver ran down his spine as as the cold metal came contact with his torso. The Mark XLVI was no longer wrapped around his body.

Tony knew his time was limited. That he shouldn’t fret about his suit, but he felt vulnerable like a naked prey, broken and utterly defenseless.

Loki was in-front of him, blood apparent on his battle regalia. With mist of green smoke, a dagger appeared on his palm, and he crouched down. He flashed one of his sadistic grins as he aligned the tip of his dagger on Tony’s neck.

“Mortals are so fragile,” the god scoffed, pushing the dagger’s tip, breaking Tony’s skin. “Are you not going to beg for your life, Stark?”

Tony closed his eyes.

Recollection of the past, his memories; the happiness, the despair, everything flashed right inside his mind like a vague cinematography.

A loud clank resounded throughout the room.

When he fluttered his eyes open, Loki wasn’t holding the dagger anymore.

“How about I offer you a deal instead?” Loki’s inquiry was met by silence, though, the grin on his face only stretched. He lifted his fingers in the air— his pinky, ring and middle finger. “I’ll grant you three wishes. I can save you from your... miserable death.”

_ There must be a catch. _

“Think about it, mortal. I’m offering you a chance to live. A chance to exact your vengeance,” he crooned.

_ Vengeance _ . It had a nice ring into it.

Tony opened his mouth. “C-c-catch?”

“Even at the brink of death, your mind is splendid as ever,” Loki mumbled. “The catch, Stark, is you will be at my aid.”

_Aid? For world domination?_

No, he couldn’t.

Not for the world would he let Reindeergames conquer earth once more.

“Think about it, Stark. I know you don’t want to die yet. Let your anger and hate prevail. Exact vengeance on those who wronged you.”

Temptation purred seductively into Tony’s ears. Loki was right, he didn’t want to die yet. Not when there’s so much anger and hatred swarming inside him.

He made up his mind.

The devil was right in front of him; dressed in leather and gold, purring seductive promises on his ear, offering his hand.

And Tony took it.


	2. The Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame is the demonstrated lack of self-respect choosing to deposit one's negative actions onto others to reinforce one's view of being of good, fair, and approved. 
> 
> -Byron R. Pulsifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // death and manipulation 
> 
> Reminder: this fic is not Steve Rogers friendly :))
> 
> In this fic, Tony didn’t refused the operation. So, he needed the Arc Reactor.

_The smell of earthy soil probed Tony’s nose. He opened his eyes and was met giant knotted trees that rose upwards._

_ He stood, wandering inside the majestic forest. _

_ Tony heard the sound of flowing water. _

_ Water. _

_ Water- the thing that reminded him of his torture in the cave. Yet, somehow, he found himself languidly following the sound. _

_ His eyes sparked once the body of water came to view. It was no ordinary river, there were golden flowers scattered on the clear water; it was majestic. _

_ He dipped his feet. _

_ The dots of faint lights in the dark carpet met his chocolate eyes. Adoringly, he gazed at the tiny freckled lights, not for forgiveness, but to alleviate the turmoil raging inside him, knowing they won’t judge him. They just yield beacon— trying to remind that no one is perfect. _

_ He felt a feathery sensation on his legs. A slender serpent slithered silently, its scaly skin shimmering in the moonlight. And its Dark tongue flitting into the air every few seconds— tasting his fear, his hatred, and his pain. _

_Tony didn’t move, he didn’t swat the serpent away. Instead, he let the serpent slither upon his body, feeling its scaly, soft skin. It coiled around his neck._  


* * *

A shudder run down Tony’s spine when the serpent’s snout touched his ear. He remained still, frozen like a statue, basking in the serpent’s sweet promises.

The bright streaks of sun trickled in through the cracks. The warm light crept unto Tony’s closed eyelids. His chocolate brown eyes languidly opened, lashes batting against lids.

With trembling fingers, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times, adjusting his hazy vision. Once his vision was clear, a familiar sight greeted him. Tony could never mistake these walls snd ceilings.

_His mansion in Malibu. Inside his bedroom._

His index finger slithered down his chest feeling the cold, smooth surface of the arc reactor. It was glowing, and Tony could feel its power.

Tony nearly believed that all of it was just a dream, a terrible nightmare, however the spikes of pain shooting through his body told him otherwise. 

The pain was an evidence. Evidence that Steve Rogers, his former friend, had almost killed him. His fist tightened when the image of Steve smashing his reactor played inside his mind.

All of it seemed distant, yet at the same time too painfully fresh in his mind. Just even thinking about  Rogers left an acrid taste in Tony’s mouth

He pulled away from his thoughts when a soft creaking sound probed his ears. He looked immediately at the door and saw Pepper. Her knitted brows immediately softened upon the sight when her gaze darted on him.

_ That bad, huh? _

“Hey Pep.” Tony hated how the words came out weak and almost unintelligible. He struggled once more to open his mouth, but a series of cough escaped his mouth instead of words.

“How dare you,” she said in a sharp voice that could cut edges. But Tony didn’t miss the tears that threatened to fall at the corner of her eyes. She strode towards the bed where Tony laid, her heels echoing throughout the room. “How dare you make me worry like that.”

Tony understood well if Pepper would come to loathe him. One thing that hurt the most was watching someone you love die— and Tony knew he had a knack for near-death experience more than he could count— and Pepper had to see it every time.

Words didn’t form at the tip of his tongue. A simple apology wouldn’t cut it.

He wanted to wipe her tears away with his thumb; to reassure her, but he was nowhere near capable of those things at the moment— he doesn’t deserve to wipe the tears on her face.

Tony successfully attempted to prevent any pained sound to escape his mouth when he sat and leaned against the headboard. Awkwardly, Tony raised his trembling hands, attempting for a hug.

Pepper leaned in and Tony wrapped his hands around her. He hitched in a breath when Pepper squeezed him a little too tightly. Pepper pulled away, her brows slightly knitted in worry. “Is everything okay?”

“Every thing’s okay. Just don’t squeeze too tightly.”

She chuckled and hugged him again. 

Tony relished in her warmth. His nostrils flared, engulfing her scent. Vanilla and Lavender. In her arms, Tony felt safe. His worries momentarily evaporated like rain on summer earth. He was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. Tony felt her brush his hair back with her slim fingers.

It was comforting. They stayed like that for a while, until Pepper pulled away.

“God, I thought I lost you, Tony. Don’t ever make me worry like that again,” she sobbed, tears still falling like a waterfall. “Promise me.”

_ Promise. Seven words, easy to say but hard to keep. _

“Promise.” Tony’s response was whispered, soft and faint, like a confidential conversation puffed out between just him and her, un carried by the wind to the prying ears. “I make appointments, FRI-“

“Please, Tony save your words for later,” Pepper cut him off. Her voice was firm, but there was an undertone of worry and sadness. Tony sighed. “Should I call the doctors? Anything you want?”

“M’fine.”

With her right hand, Pepper smoothed his hair, and once more, he relaxed. He didn’t know how much time passed and he didn’t care.

”Ms. Potts, the bagel is ready.” The feminine robotic voice of the AI interrupted them.

“Why don’t you watch something to keep you entertained while I prepare breakfast,” Pepper suggested as she stood up straight. “FRIDAY, turn on the television.”

“Right away, Ms. Pots.”

With fluid steps, Pepper went out, leaving Tony alone in his massive bedroom.

The television turned to life. Spectrum News NY1 was currently on air. His eyes narrowed upon reading the headline.

** Protesters fill Manhattan streets after Avengers refused to sign the Accords. **

**Anchor 1:** _Thousands of protesters poured into the streets of Manhattan Monday after the Avengers blatant refusal to sign the Sokovia Accords_

**Anchor 2:** With public opinion of the Avengers and enhanced individuals increasingly divided due to the events in New York, Washington D.C, Sokovia and Lagos, the United Nations passed the Sokovia Accords, a set of legal documents that would police the number of enhanced individuals while simultaneously deciding where and when the Avengers would operate.

**Anchor 1:** The refusal to sign the said Accords invoked fear on critics, claiming that it would give the enhanced individuals the power to use their abilities for their own interest.

_ "They [Avengers & enhanced individuals] shouldn't fool us that being a private organization and having the autonomy will make their job easier," said Kenneth Corale, lawyer. _

_ “That’s the problem. If their [Avengers & enhanced individuals] interest is for the world, no doubt that they would sign the accords willingly,” said Hanna Oak, 25, a resident of Brooklyn. _

**Anchor 2:** Holding placards that read “Yes to Sokovia Accords,” “Protect the people” and “Save not Kill,” protesters marched through Manhattan while chanting and playing the drums.

Let’s take a look at these footages.

The transition from the studio to the protest footage happened in a millisecond. A group of teenagers, spraying a big letter X on an Iron Man street art. The next footage was a group of People yelling on the streets with cardboard signs in their hands

_ Avengers ain’t no heroes _

_ Die! _

_They killed my sister_

_ Fuck Iron Man, Fuck Tony Stark! _

_ They’re supposed to save us, not harm us. _

The footage slowly faded along with the yelling.

  
  
Unbeknownst to Tony, his fist clenched when he saw the Captain on the screen. Waving his hands amenably and basking a courteous smile, all acting innocent and just as if he was not the one who started all this mess.

**Anchor:** Captain Rogers thank you for joining us. We appreciate it. Tell us what’s your view on the Sokovia Accords and why you and the team refused to agree with its terms?

Steve flashed one of his most charming smiles, his perfect teeth showing. “Good morning, Ma’am. The team, the Avengers, well... we had a disagreement actually,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Tony-“ Tony furrowed his well, he and I actually name. “Well, let’s just say we had a recent conflict.“

**Anchor:** So, you and mister Stark had a conflict?

“Yes ma’am. Actually, Tony alongside some of the team didn’t want to sign the accords-“

He gritted his teeth. Never in Tony’s life that he wanted to punch the screen. Rogers was pointing the blame on him ; turning away instead of accepting the responsibility of his actions.

And of course, the masses will easily believe Captain America’s twisted words. Rogers was always seen as the hero, the golden boy; while he, the villain, who is always at fault.

_Fuck you, Rogers_.

**Anchor:** Oh god. Do you know the reason why he refused to agree with the terms?

“Let’s say, Tony is paranoid that the team will no longer have autonomy. He’s afraid that the government will take over- Well, no one blames him. He’s been through a lot of traumatizing-“

Tony felt lightheaded.

All sounds were blocked, except for his pounding heart

Tony tried to focus on his breathing, but the tiny bubbles inside his rib cage kept rising. His chest was sunken, and then all at once, it was filled with vibration. Buzzing. Buzzing. Buzzing. And a warm, wet sensation cascaded down his face.

“—and that’s why I came here. We, as a team, have agreed to sign the Sokovia Accords to ensure the psyche and safety of the civilians. Thank you and may God blesses us!”

With still trembling hands, he wiped the fresh tears on his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt. Then, he stared blankly at the screen played. 

The door opened.

“Tony, what happened?” It was Pepper again, carrying a tray, her voice alarmed. “Are you crying? Are you hurt? Tell me.”

* * *

The led wall lock ticked on the paperwhite wall. It was nine-thirty. Pepper stood, arranging their empty plates on the tray. “I’ll go now, Tony. I have a meeting in half an hour. Take care.”

She leaned down a little and pecked his cheek. Tony didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. A forced, heavy smile lingered on his lips was the only response he could manage.

When Pepper was near the door, a question unceremoniously popped in his head. “W-wait.”

She gazed back at Tony with a stern look.

“Tony.”

“Rhodey?”

It didn’t escape Tony’s notice how Pepper’s face fell. How her eyes glistened by the mention of their friend’s name. “Rhodey... his condition is getting better as we speak. He’s resting at the hospital.”

Tony nodded.

“Rest,” she said one last time before she closed the door, leaving Tony and his thoughts alone.

* * *

“Sir, Colonel Rhodes is on the phone,” said FRIDAY through the speakers.

His breathing hitched.

_ Rhodey. _

_ Oh god. _

“Answer.” He took in a deep breath and mustered a cheerful voice. “How are you feeling, platypus?” 

“Mr. Stark.”

A brittle soft voice was at the other end. It was Rhodey’s sister. Thoughts surged into his mind like a tidal wave. The scenarios inside his head made him tremble.

_No, please, please._ _ Okay, Tony, be optimistic. _

“Mr. Stark, are you there?”

“Y-yeah?”

There was a long, heavy pause.

_ Please, let me be wrong. _

_ Please, let me be wrong. _

_ Please, let me be wrong. _

“My brother is gone. He left us.” Her voice broke, sobs were heard, his mind went blank, eyes staring blankly at the expanse of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, my writing style on the first part (dream part) does not really fit with the rest of the fic’s tone. Idk how to explain it.
> 
> Second. Recently, I remember at the end of Ironman 3, Tony didn’t need the reactor anymore. But I decided not to follow canon.
> 
> Third, Steve is OOC. I know. 
> 
> Fourth, the news took me a long time. I’m not really keen w the idea of writing a news (it’s hard) TT.TT AND I DONT KNOW IF I DID IT RIGHT. 
> 
> Fifth, for the images, I searched free news templates. And yes, the anchor girl photo was frequently used for a meme. Is that considered as copyright???
> 
> Sixth, we all can guess who the serpent is.
> 
> Seventh, I had to kill Rhodey for the sake of fueling Tony’s rage. I’m sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> I accept constructive criticism:))


End file.
